Nigel Chamberlain
Nigel Chamberlain is one of the protagonists in Captain Jonathan Law's story and a member of the Law Pirates. He is the older brother of Winston Chamberlain. Nigel is a bard who also a sharpshooter and a thief. He likes to fight alongside his brother due to their years of experience they have ambushing together. Appearance Nigel has white skin, dark brown hair, styled in a fauxhawk, blue eyes and a handsome looking face. He typically wears a fine red tunic over a white frilly blouse, a black belt over his tunic to hold blue pants, and leather boots. Nigel straps a recurve bow on his back with his quiver and has a hunting knife on his belt. He also carries a lute with him. Nigel is shorter than his younger brother. Personality Nigel is loud and snarky. Unlike Winston, Nigel is out going and loves to interact with people, mostly women. He likes to go around and flirt with any pretty young girl's face, and he is not afraid to tell them what he really thinks. Nigel and Law share similar qualities such as flirting, boosting their own ego and emotionally driven. He hates all forms of authority, for authority is what got sold his mother into sex slavery. At first Nigel does not care for the Law Pirates. Although Winston tells him that he reminds him of the captain, Nigel denies it, claiming to be his own unique person. However, as the story continues, Nigel begins to view the crew as a family, instead of resources. History Nigel was born in Lylhol Asari. His mother, Shelly Chamberlain was a human serving maid in the royal court of Arvelune. She was in love with the royal adviser Lord Taliesin Galranthyr. One day he ordered the beautiful Shelly into his bed chambers where she was happy that he did so. There, Nigel was conceived. When he was born, Shelly spent every moment with him, even when she was working. Lord Taliesin ignores the baby Nigel. Then, five years after Nigel's birth, a band of orc mercenaries known as the Blood Fist came into Arvelune. Lord Taleisin bargained for their services. He paid them in gold and in human women, to sweeten the deal. Shelly Chamberlain along with a dozen other women were taken as sex slaves for the Blood Fist. Nigel found that his mother disappeared and overheard Lord Taliesin telling his agents about the deal. Nigel snuck into the orc camp and found the women, naked in cages. This caused Nigel to go into a blood frenzy as he assassinated a hand full of orcs and freed the women. Then, he found his mother in the chief's tent where the orc chief's son was about to rape his mother. Nigel ran up behind him and shoved a knife in the orc chief's son neck, thinking it was the orc chief himself. Nigel freed his mother who was happy to see him. Afterwards, Nigel, Shelly and the other women ran to the Crown Forests, where the wood elves helped the women. Shelly noticed that Nigel was acting strange and violent. So she begged Nigel and made him promise that he would never kill unless it was to help people. Nigel promised his mother that he would never kill an innocent and argued that those orcs were not innocent. Shelly agreed but was afraid on what Nigel could become. Later, the two went to Oakdale, Tavalone where Shelly gave birth to a half orc son named Winston. Nigel hated Winston at first and referred to him as the spawn of those creatures. In Tavalone, Shelly took a job as a bar maid to support herself and her two sons. Many people insulted her by calling her a whore for having two half-breed children. Nigel would go and steal their wallets and if put spiders in their pants. Over the years, Nigel got really good at stealing. Winston got older matured quicker than Nigel. Winston would help with the physical labor in their little shack. Winston wanted to make friends with his brother but Nigel refused. When Nigel was going through puberty, he developed an interest in flirting with other girls. He noticed that they enjoyed music so Nigel wanted to learn. Then one day, a bard came to Oakdale and tried to solicit Shelly for sex. When Shelly refused, the bard insulted her greatly. Nigel and Winston found his room in the local inn. Nigel took his lute, fine bard clothes and his coin purse. Afterwards Winston put on a scary orc face and got angry. The bard left town as soon as possible and Nigel and Winston bonded over this. Shortly after, a high ranking officer from the Tavalonian military came and fell in love with Shelly. The solider's name was Bolt Jackson. He properly courted Shelly, so she fell in love with the soldier. When he met Nigel and Winston, Bolt understood Shelly's sad past. Nigel and Winston hated Bolt when they first met him so Nigel would pick pocket him and Winston would tackle him. Bolt let them do this because he wanted to earn their favor. After a while, Bolt noticed that Nigel was trying to teach himself how to sing and play the lute. Bolt offered to teach Nigel as music was a hobby of Bolt. Nigel bonded with Bolt over this so he learned to sing, play the lute, fight with a knife and shoot a bow. Nigel was a natural at shooting and knife fighting. Nigel used his new talents to flirt and bring home different girls. He was happy to hear that Bolt and Shelly were getting married. It was a happy time for the Chamberlains, especially when Hannah was born. When Nigel and Winston became adults, they set off to explore the world. By this point, they were the best of friends. Nigel would go around causing trouble, while Winston would bail him out of it. The two of them became highway men and robbed the pompous wealthy and donated the rest to charity. Nigel and Winston vowed to seek revenge on Lord Taliesin so they set off to Halavanna, in the Free Islands, to meet a contact from the thieves guild by the title of "The Fancy Cat." Shortly after meeting him, they joined the Law Pirates for passage into Arvelune.